


I Wanna Testify...

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Ben Hardy is sensitive, Best Friends, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Friendship, Gen, Gwilym Lee Is a Sweetheart, Hugs, I adore all these men and their amazing friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecurity, Joe Mazzello is amazing, One Shot, Rami Malek is lovely, Soft mates forever, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: It's tough to be sensitive in any business.But when you're an actor, the youngest in your group of costars, and you're a quiet person with immense feeling, sometimes you might lash out. Which is particularly tough.But your friends will be your friends right to the end.(Or, Ben is emotional after an interview and his Bohemian Rhapsody costars remind him of a few important things.)
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello
Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390516
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	I Wanna Testify...

"You are such a sensitive and caring person, Ben."

Rami says those words to his costar and friend warmly, sweetly and sincerely after Ben grows emotional after an interview. Seeing how much people are affected by the film means so much to him, to all of them; but his reactions in particular are so acute he cannot help but feel that he's being weak. He's the youngest, the quietest. Surely he is too sensitive.

"Sensitivity isn't a weakness," Rami continues, and Ben snarls

"Oh, right, of course it’s not a hindrance now, but it will be one day. You lot will get sick of putting up with me when I can’t take a joke or--or deal with constructive criticism or something because I'm too bloody _sensitive_!"

Rami flinches and his eyes bulge as Ben's face gets red after he spits out that reply, eyes glittering with what seems like fury but is actually the sheen of tears as he turns away.

Gwil sucks in a breath, eyes enormous, and Joe reaches out to take Ben's hand, only for the other man to jerk back. "Oh, Benny...,"

“Don’t.” Ben is seething now, but it’s unclear to the others if his spite is directed at them or at himself. “Don’t say it’s a strength when everything’s going great, when you haven’t put up with it or with me in the not so pleasant moments.”

Ben is shaking, clenching his hands, closing his eyes. He's not going to do this, not going to bawl over this. He isn't a fucking baby, he can handle it. Or he should be able to, because it's true. They're going to get bloody tired of him some day-- the way his family had done. Of course no one will want to be around him at his worst. He is shuddering now and suddenly feels pressure against his face and body. Feels something grab onto him and hold tight, squeezing. Long, thin, solid strength. Gwil. 

Gwilym has lunged across the floor and is clutching him, one hand in Ben's hair, arms wrapped securely around his friend's back. "No," Gwil is shaking his head, voice wobbling. "No, Ben, we won't get tired, or fed up, and we won't leave you. I know I won't, because I believe a lot of shit about myself and yet you lads stick by me. I'm not saying I know exactly what you're going through or that I know what you will go through in future, but god, Ben--" Gwil's voice is thickening, his arms shaking. Ben opens his own eyes and peeks up to see his tall friend's beautiful blue eyes filling with tears. His heart lurches and he feels terrible for making Gwil cry. But Gwilym shakes his head and then shakes Ben, ducking his face and staring into Ben's soft features, voice firm. "I love you, alright? We all love you, and when you love someone you're bloody there for them through everything."

Ben lets out a choked sound, almost a whimper as Rami comes up to wrap his arms around, joining the hug as well. Joe does too. "We're here, Benny," Joe speaks in a far softer tone than is his usual. His hazel-brown eyes are so gentle as Ben looks into them. 

"--And we always will be," Rami speaks briskly. He doesn't seem hurt by Ben's words in the slightest, and simply holds on to his friend so tight as Joe shuffles in and Gwilym bows his head over all of them, long arms resting on their shoulders. 

Ben swallows and blinks, tears sliding down his cheeks as he croaks the inadequate "God, I-- thanks, mates. Thank you so much."

"'Course."

"You may not believe us til we're here for the worst, but we want to be, just like we've been for the better. Besides, we were all here for Joe."

Joe nods. "Yep, you guys were with me in the worst year of my life. You're my family and I'm grateful. And I'm gonna be here for you. For all of you." He catches each of their eyes in turn, and Rami gulps, now also in tears. Gwil runs his hand up and down his mate's back, and Ben bites his lip. This means so much, THEY mean so much to him, and he hates that he'd flown off the handle, but oh how much he loves the fact they are still here. 

And he does his best to believe they all will stay. Together they four can soar, spread their wings and fly away.

"Hear, hear."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the four leading men of the film Bohemian Rhapsody, and to my dear friend for coming up with this story idea. (I've decided they all are leading men, equal in their friendship and as performing members of the band Queen. They are four parts of a whole.)
> 
> *Joe Mazzello said in an Instagram post that he was grateful for his Bohemian Rhapsody family during the worst year of his life, and Gwil responded with a lyric from "Spread Your Wings", both of which were aspects of this piece.
> 
> I don't know why I always bring angst into (particularly Ben's) life but his boys are there for him. 
> 
> I still want to stress that my thoughts on how Ben feels and reacts to experiences come from inference. He seems incredibly quiet, sensitive, and shy to me, and so I've been exploring that in my stories including him.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments appreciated <3


End file.
